


Sunshine on a rainy day

by hwoosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff with tiny bit of angst, M/M, Please post a selca together howoo, Soonhoon - Freeform, howoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwoosh/pseuds/hwoosh
Summary: “Of course, I know your name. You are the love of my life, jagiya.” Soonyoung said beaming at Jihoon. Jihoon looked at him in disbelief. Wow, after purposely ignoring him? He got the audacity to say that?  “Coming from you, Kwon?” He chuckled bitterly.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Sunshine on a rainy day

"Ah, I'm so tired" Jihoon groaned loudly after ending the last call for the day.

Don't get him wrong, okay. He loves talking to the fans, loves meeting them even if it's just through the screen, loves doing their request even though they always make him do aegyos. He loves carats so much, okay. But these past few days, their schedule is so hectic. There's fan sign left and right, filming for new content—for their upcoming comeback, finalizing all the songs for the new album, meeting with the board, and everything. He's just so damn tired, he could help but wish to do nothing and just sleep for the whole day. He just wanted to spend the whole day cuddling and sleeping with his boyfriend.

Speaking of boyfriend, where the heck is Soonyoung? He thought. He looked around the room until his gaze stopped on the 3 sleeping figures on the sofa. _Oh, there's his boyfriend, peacefully sleeping while cuddling with Seokmin._

Damn, he's not the jealous type of boyfriend. Especially, with his own members but lately, he couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of them. Only a little bit, okay. A little tiny bit of jealousy. Lately, he couldn't help but notice that Soonyoung's ignoring him purposely. Soonyoung doesn't reply to his weverse post, Soonyoung going everywhere except the studio, Soonyoung laughing and talking with everyone without them initiating it. Soonyoung won't even talk to him if he's not the first one who'll each out. Soonyoung eating out with the members, Soonyoung cuddling with them while sleeping, Soonyoung taking selcas with others except him and the list goes on.

And damn, he's getting irritated. He’s getting irritated and jealous. He's so tired with everything and his boyfriend is not paying attention to him. How bad can his day go? Irritatedly, he stood up from where he's seating and marched up angrily to where his boyfriend is sleeping. All the members that are awake, looked at him surprised with his actions. Jihoon looks like an angry marshmallow, they thought.

Jihoon remained standing up beside Soonyoung's sleeping figure, glaring at him hoping that the older would suddenly wake up with his piercing gaze; he huffed in annoyance when his boyfriend continued sleeping. He sighed loudly; making Seokmin woke up from his peaceful slumber.

"...Jihoon hyung? What are you doing?" Seokmin asked puzzled about why Jihoon is glaring at sleeping Soonyoung.

"I'm trying to wake Soonyoung up. Go back to sleep, Seokmin." Jihoon replied, not bothering to look at Seokmin and continued glaring at sleeping Soonyoung.

"Uhm, hyung? You cannot wake him up with your stare...?"

"Don't mind me, Seokmin. Just go back to sleep. You seemed like enjoying cuddling with Soonyoung, anyway."

Seokmin just looked at his hyung in disbelief. Jealous Jihoon is really unbelievable. It comes once in a blue moon but when Jihoon is jealous, he acts like a walking disaster. He’s insufferable—glaring at everyone that would come near Soonyoung, snapping at anyone that would try to talk to him, sulking when Soonyoung would smile or laugh with other members and only Soonyoung’s kisses could make him function properly again. And the members, tired because of the fan sign went out of the room to give space to the couple. They're accustomed to the couple, anyway.

Jihoon just stood there, thinking about what he should do wake Soonyoung up.

_Aha!_

A thought suddenly came to his mind. He quickly positioned himself on Soonyoung's side and slowly pat the older's head. Soonyoung sighed contentedly on his sleep, snuggling closer to Jihoon's warmth.

Soonyoung really likes _pat-pats_. Sometimes, he'll go around the dorm asking each member to pat him on the head and he'll purr like a tiger. After going around the dorm, Jihoon would be the last one who'll give him _pat-pats_. He'll snuggle on Jihoon's neck and would purr loudly while Jihoon would pat him and kiss him in return. It's true that Jihoon is Soonyoung's zookeeper and you cannot stop Soonyoung and his tiger agenda because Jihoon would be the first one who would fight you.

Jihoon continued looking at Soonyoung fondly while patting his head gently. The thought of Soonyoung ignoring him on purpose completely went out of his mind. He's content being by Soonyoung's side, content seeing his boyfriend peacefully sleeping. They had a rough week and now that all of their schedules are done, he’s glad that Soonyoung is finally resting. All the tiredness that he felt melted away just by looking at Soonyoung. Soonyoung is really his rest, his rest in this chaotic world that they are living in.

“He’d end up melting with how hard you’re staring, Jihoon” Jihoon flinched so hard and tried to find where the voice came from. There he is, Yoon Jeonghan standing in the door way looking at the couple lovingly. Jihoon shrugged, he won’t deny that he’s whipped for Soonyoung, anyway. If only he could shout to every person out there that he loves Soonyoung, he would but sadly he cannot.

Jeonghan took his phone and left the room again. Jihoon sighed and continued patting Soonyoung’s head again. He sinks back to the comfort of snuggling Soonyoung. He wrapped Soonyoung’s hands on his waist and when he’s just about to fall asleep, Soonyoung grumbled, opening his slanted eyes and looking at his surroundings.

Taking a moment to rub the sleep out of his eyes, Soonyoung turns his head on the side and looked at Jihoon in surprise.

“….Jihoonie?” Soonyoung muttered, shocked that Jihoon is lying beside him.

Jihoon just watched him while still patting his head and being the _tsun tsun_ that he is replied, “Oh, I’m glad you still know my name, Kwon Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung looked at him with wide eyes, like a tiger that saw his mortal enemy but Jihoon is not his mortal enemy. Jihoon is the _love of his life._ The one he who would gladly spend his whole life with and all the lifetimes after.

“Of course, I know your name. You are the _love of my life, jagiya_.” Soonyoung said beaming at Jihoon. Jihoon looked at him in disbelief. Wow, after purposely ignoring him? He got the audacity to say that? “Coming from you, Kwon?” He chuckled bitterly.

“Jihoonie, you are the only one for me, you know that,” Soonyoung replied while pouting.

“I don’t know, Soonyoung.” He paused looking at Soonyoung’s eyes directly and withdrawing his hand from Soonyoung’s head before continuing, “You ignored me for days!” He exclaimed.

“Jihoonie—“

“No! You are always laughing with others, cuddling with Seokmin, you even did an eating vlive with Chan and Seungkwan, You didn’t reply to me on weverse and the worst of all, you won’t talk to me if I’m not the one who would message you first!” He said, fuming. Soonyoung ignoring him for the past few days went back on his mind. The feeling of being jealous of his own members doesn’t sit right on him but he cannot help it. Jealousy is running all over his body right now and maybe if his _idiot_ boyfriend would feel it, they’ll make up and cuddle soon. Soonyoung is his _idiot_ and only he could call him that.

“Jihoonie, I did not ignore you.” Soonyoung calmly replied, reaching out to hug him. Gently, Soonyoung presses a kiss on his temple, wrapping his arms securely around the shorter’s waist. Jihoon melted on his embrace; he missed Soonyoung’s hugs the most. Soonyoung always gives the warmest and most comfortable hugs and if somebody would make him choose what is his favorite moment with Soonyoung, he’ll answer that it’s them cuddling after a long tiring day.

“I’m sorry,” Soonyoung says again, leaving kisses all over his temple. “I just wanted to give you space because I thought you were getting suffocated with my presence and you couldn’t focus on what you are producing with me inside the studio.”

Soonyoung is really an _idiot._ He thought.

Soonyoung has and would always be a permanent fixture in his studio. He loves it when Soonyoung would wait for him to finish producing, loves when Soonyoung would silently give him colas and food when he forgot to eat on time, loves it when Soonyoung would just stay beside him holding his hand while scrolling on his phone. He appreciates everything that Soonyoung does for him when he’s deep on producer mode and Soonyoung saying that he’s getting suffocated with his presence? That’s nonsense for him.

“You’re an idiot,” he starts, pausing to caress Soonyoung’s hair delicately, “ but I love you anyway. You’re an idiot thinking that I would get suffocated with your presence. An idiot thinking that you are a distraction for me. Soonyoung, you are _my muse._ You are the one who kept me going, my greatest motivation, and inspiration in life. Damn, all of my songs are about you and dedicated to you.”

Soonyoung looked at him in awe, still not used hearing that kind of words from Jihoon, cheeks blushing and ears getting red. It’s the “Jihoon effect” like what Seokmin and Seungkwan calls always when they saw Soonyoung blushing from Jihoon’s words.

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung hid his face on Jihoon’s neck.

“What? It’s true,” Jihoon shrugged. “I love you, okay. I won’t get suffocated with your presence, ever. You are like my oxygen, _baby.”_

Soonyoung looked at him with wide eyes, “Jihoonie saying cheesy things? Are you really my Jihoonie? What have you done with my Jihoonie? Bring back my Jihoonie! Jihoonie cannot say those words.” He exclaimed.

“Shut that pretty mouth of yours,” Jihoon says unapologetically. “I’m saying how much I adore and love you and you do not believe me?” 

“Okay, you are really my Jihoonie.” Soonyoung giggled like a child. Jihoon just stared at him amused by his reactions. His hands slowly patting Soonyoung’s head again. “So don’t you ever ignore me again, Kwon Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung pulled him to the couch and now, they’re both lying beside each other again.”I’ll keep that in mind, Hoonie.”

For a while, they indulge themselves in the quiet of the room, the orange of the sunset seeping through the blinds. That is until Jihoon pecks Soonyoung’s lips, he stares at Soonyoung for a few seconds and there it is, the feeling of the weight in his chest melting away. Soonyoung is really his rest from this chaotic world, his _sunshine on a rainy day._

**[17'S 호시] ☀️**

****

**우지 ✓ 🌤**

****

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much! This is a pure self-indulgent one shot because, to be honest, we need more soonhoon fluff in our lives. Please soonhoon post a selca together.
> 
> twt: @chasinghui


End file.
